Andrew and Marissa Their Titanic story
by GabiGirl1321
Summary: This is alot like the Titanic movie, but with my own personal changes. Some things are the same, but pretty much everything is different. It is basically the story as if the male is the rich guy who's engaged and the female is the poor girl who is a hooke


"We found the boat", said Brock Sheldon into the intercom on the submarine.

"Great, now go get that diamond", said Jonathon Horton back on land.

They were talking about the amazing Titanic. The majestic ocean liner that was called "unsinkable" yet sunk on its maiden voyage. Now, Brock and his exploration team had finally located it in hope of finding the valuable diamond which was called "the heart of the ocean" which was said to have been on the ship when it sunk so obviously was there now.

When Brock and his team had gotten out the robot that would search inside the ship, they could hardly hide their excitement.

"We are now looking through the ocean liner, Titanic in hope of finding the "heart of the ocean" diamond", said Brock into a video camera.

"We're in the room, boss", said Lewis Monroe to Brock as he controlled the robot to suite 13 where the guest, Andrew Fredrickson, the man who bought the diamond, and his family were said to have stayed in that room and rooms surrounding it.

"Great, go look into the bedroom first", Brock said.

So he did. He maneuvered the robot around pieces of wood and other fallen objects until the team came upon something interesting.

"What's that?" asked Carson Donaldson.

"I don't know. It almost looks like a… Oh my God it is! Lew, pick that big iron thing up!" commanded Brock.

"Sure boss, but what the hell is it?" Lewis asked.

"I think it's safe. And a safe in one of the Fredrickson's bedroom where a diamond is said to have been must mean…"started Brock.

"It means that we found the diamond!" said Lewis.

"Wahoo!" shouted the rest of the team.

"Go grab that baby and we can head on back to the surface", said Brock happily.

"Several hours later, they retrieved the safe and arrived back at the surface.

"Hey, Alex, you'll never believe what we got", said Brock.

"No way. You got the diamond?" said one Brock's bosses, Alex.

"We think so. I mean we found a safe in one of the Fredrickson's bedrooms, and what better place for an unbelievably expensive and valuable diamond you know!"

"Great now let's open that son of a bitch!" yelled Alex.

"Wahoo!" yelled everyone.

So, they brought in a chainsaw and cut off the lock on the safe. Then, several men pulled to get door off. Eventually, they did and immediately, tons of water and goop came rushing out of it. Then, Brock stuck his hand inside it in hope of finding the diamond. Since the safe was big, but not too big, it didn't take him long to realize that the diamond wasn't in there.

"Shit", said Brock.

"Why what is it boss. Where's the diamond?" asked Lewis.

"It isn't in there is it?" said Alex.

"Yeah", said Brock.

"Damn it". Said Alex, "is there anything else in there?"

"Yeah, there's a couple things", said Brock

"Okay then. Let's bring it inside", said Alex.

So they brought the safe inside where there were many scientists waiting to search through the safe to see if anything in there was of use to anyone. While they were doing that, another one of Brock's bosses called to see how things were going.

"Well, even though we didn't find the diamond in this bedroom, it could have been in any of the other rooms in the suite and if it's not in there, there's at least three or four other suites where the Fredrickson's are said to have stayed in and…"

"And what. Brock get back on this god-damned phone!"

"Um, Aaron…" started Luke, one of Brock's associates.

"Luke, tell him I think we found something and that I'll call him back", said Brock excitedly.

"Brock said that he thinks that we may have found something and that he'll call you back soon", said Luke right before he hung up.

"Oh my God. Come here and look at this Alex!" said Brock excitedly.

"What, what is it? Oh my God".

"What, I wanna see. Holy shit, it's porn!" said Lewis.

"No, it's not porn!"

"Well then what the hell do you call a picture of a naked woman?"

"No, Lew, look what's on her neck!"

"There's a picture of a gorgeous naked woman and you're looking at her neck!"

"Lew, just look what's on her neck!"

"Is that the necklace?"

"It sure as hell looks like it doesn't it!"

"Hey Alex where are you?"

"I just got off the phone with the press and news, they'll be here in about a half an hour".

A half an hour later, news crews and reporters were coming in from all directions waiting to report the latest discovery involving the Titanic.

"So, what is it that you have found on the amazing Titanic, Mr. Sheldon?"

"We have found a safe that we were hoping contained the "heart of the ocean". Unfortunately, we didn't, however we did find this picture of this beautiful woman who is wearing the necklace".

"Wow, that is amazing. So if anyone out there is watching this and knows anything about this picture, I'm sure Brock and his team would greatly appreciate it if you could please inform him of your knowledge. Thank you and good night", said the female newscaster.

Miles away, Andrew Stiles is watching his TV. On his TV, he is watching the news report on Titanic.

"Sweetheart, could you please turn that up?' asked Andrew to his granddaughter, Emma.

"Sure grandpa".

"Oh my god".

"Why what is it grandpa?"

"Get me the phone dear"

"Okay".

"Now, could you please dial the phone number on the television screen".

"Sure", here you go it's ringing".

"Hello", said Luke on the phone.

Moments later, after Andrew and Luke had talked for awhile, Luke went to go get Brock, because what Andrew had told him would make Brock so unbelievably happy.

"Hey, Brock come here".

"Why what is it?"

"I think you want to take this".

"Why, who is it?"

"It's a man named Andrew Stiles. He's kind of old, so your gonna have to talk loudly".

"Hello, Mr. Stiles, this is Brock Sheldon".

"Hello Mr. Sheldon, I happened to have watched your little news story today an at the end of it, it said to call this number if anyone knew anything about it."

"And you do".

"More then you could even imagine".

"So, do you think that you could tell me who's in the picture or who drew it".

"Oh yes, I am the one who drew that picture".

"Told you, you wanted to take the call", said Luke when he saw Brock's expression.

The next day, Brock had decided to fly Andrew and his granddaughter down to see him and to tell him the whole story.

"Hello, Mr. Stiles, I'm Brock Sheldon", he said helping Andrew get off the helicopter that landed on a huge research boat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean where miles below, the Titanic lay.

"Hello".

"My associate Luke here will show you and your friend to your rooms".

"Thank you".

About an hour later, after Emma and Andrew had unpacked, Brock came to Andrew's room where Emma was there checking on him.

"How you doing?" asked Brock.

"Good. This is my granddaughter Emma by the way. She takes care of him".

"We meet on deck grandpa, remember?" said Emma.

"Just slipped my mind I guess".

"Is there anything I can get for you?" asked Brock.

"Yes, I would like to see my drawing", said Andrew.

"Follow me".

Moments later, they arrived in the room where the picture was.

"Here it is", said Brock.

"No offense grandpa, but do you really believe that you drew that?"

"Of course, why do you doubt me?"

"Well, it's just that I have never scene you draw anything and my mom never has said anything and I have never heard grandma say anything before she pasted away".

"Oh trust me dear, I drew that. To tell you the truth, I used to draw all the time, until that night. That was actually the last picture that I ever drew. I never thought I'd see it again."

"Does it bring back memories?" asked Brock.

"Oh yes. So many."

"Well, along with the picture, we brought back other items from your room", said Brock pointing to a table that had an old hat, glasses, a diary, and a watch.

"Oh my God. That hat used to be my father's and the glasses were mine, for reading, the diary was mine too, but I hardly ever wrote in it, and that watch was mine too. I never thought that I would see any this stuff ever again. It really brings back so many memories."

"Would you be willing to share them will us?" asked Brock.

"It was over 70 years ago, yet I can remember everything like it was yesterday. Everything was new and beautiful, yet to me, going on this luxurious ocean liner back to America was more like being a prisoner on a slave ship back to America."

"Why is that?" asked Brock.

"I was engaged at the time to this young woman, her name was Marie Hockley, who came from a family with money, so she was obviously snobby. And as soon as we were to arrive in America, we were soon to get married. And I was not really looking forward to that. But you know, our plans changed somewhat when Titanic sank. At the same time as me, Marie, my father, Joseph, her mother, Caroline, and what they would consider, a body guard type man, Carlton were boarding Titanic, the young woman in the picture, Marissa Stiles, was getting her ticket".

"How is that?"

"She was, to put this nicely, a woman of companionship".

"So she was a hooker?" said Lewis.

"Yes".

"So how did she get her ticket?" asked Brock.

"Well, she was at an "employers" house and while he was in the bathroom, she saw his ticket for Titanic, so since she was originally from America, she took it, got dressed and basically got the hell out of there. She then hurriedly ran to board Titanic.

"Excuse, but have you been through the lice check yet?" asked a member of the crew to Marissa.

"Of course, besides I'm American".

"Of course, c'mon now aboard"

"Thank you".

Marissa came aboard and headed downstairs to steerage where she would be staying.

"Hi, I'm Marissa. Could I have the top bunk please?" she said to her three roommates.

"Sure. I'm Diego, and this is Javier and Jorge".

"Nice to meet you", said Marissa.

"It's very nice to meet you", said Jorge.

"So, are you American?" asked Javier.

"Yeah. I was born there and spent the first thirteen years of my life there. What about you guys?"

"We are all from Madrid Spain and happened to come upon tickets for Titanic", said Diego.

"Oh, I've been there. I went with this one really rich guy and was lucky enough to be able to spend a couple days there".

"Wow, so what do you do for a living?" asked Javier.

"Oh god, I was hopping that that particular subject would not be brought up".

"Why is that?" asked Jorge.

"It's because I'm sort of a prostitute".

"Wow. Well, to us, prostitute or not, you still seem like a very nice young woman", said Diego.

"Thank you. But, I was just wondering how you three know so much English?"

"Well, we have all been friends forever, and when we were very, very young, our parents died or disappeared or something, so we had to go to an orphanage. And the woman in charged there, was married to an American man so both of them new English. And while we were there, they taught us English. Which is very good since we are coming to America," said Jorge.

"Wow. Well, it's been nice talking to you, but if you don't mind, I was gonna just look around the boat and stuff".

"Oh no, go right ahead. And if you need anything at all, don't be afraid to ask", said Javier.

"Thank you so much".

So Marissa went to explore the ship. Unfortunately for her since she was in steerage, she wasn't allowed to do too much exploring.

While she was doing that, Andrew was getting settled in his room.

"Where do you wan these painting Mr. Fredrickson?" asked a maid.

"Um, put that one over there and then the one with the faces in the opposite corner".

"I cannot believe that you brought those horrific pictures", said Marie as she came into Andrew's room.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about them, but I think that they are amazing. They're beautiful and meaningful, but no logic to them really", said Andrew.

"Well, whatever. Who ever the artist is of those isn't going to become anything. Who is it anyway so I can tell all my friends not to buy them?"

"Pablo Picasso".

"Alright".

The next day went by as usual. The five of us had breakfast. Then the rest of the day was basically to have tea, drink brandy and keep up appearances. Later that day however, was the first time I had actually scene Marissa. I was on the top deck, over looking the people on the steerage lower deck looking for something to draw to keep my mind off of Marie and the wedding. While I was looking down, I saw this beautiful young woman. She was tall, long, dark brown hair. These amazing, hypnotic eyes. A smile that was just so gorgeous and amazing that when you saw it, it made you smile. And to me, she just looked beautiful. And I was about to start drawing her, but Marie came up and so I didn't.

"So, how much money you make in your business?" asked an Irish man to Marissa as she looked out to sea.

"Excuse me".

"I just wanted to know how much money you made in your business".

"Why, you wanna hire me or something. Cause if you wanna, I've decided that I'm on a vacation and if I'm getting into bed with anyone, it's for my own pleasure".

"I just thought that you were pretty and stuff and I tend to get somewhat nervous around beautiful women, such as your self, and I often say dumb things".

"Well, I charge fifty dollars an hour for the first five hours, after that it goes to twenty, then after another five hours it goes down to ten. I'm Marissa by the way".

"I'm Liam".

"Wow".

"That's a first class mate right there. No offense, but unless he's paying you, you probably wont be getting near him any time soon", he said about Marissa looking at Andrew.

"Later that night at dinner, I excused myself for not feeling well, but that was just a little white lie. While I was outside smoking a cigar and thinking about the beautiful woman I had scene earlier that day, I saw her again, except this time, several men were harassing her into having sex with them".

"So how much you charge?" asked a man named Charles.

"I'm sorry, but I'm on vacation right now and am not planning on doing any business".

"So what, I'm on vacation and willing to pay you whore".

"Please leave me alone".

"Fine, if you wanna be alone so badly, we might as well throw you off this god-dammed ship".

"No, no, no. You don't have to do THAT! Put me down! Stop! Help! Somebody help me!"

"Shut the hell up whore!"

PUNCH!

"What the fuck!" yelled Charles as he held his chin where Andrew punched.

"Put her down!" he yelled at the other four men, Conrad, Jake, Christopher and William.

"Why the hell should we? Also she is is a worthless, home wrecking whore who won't have sex with any of us!" said Conrad.

"Put her over mates!" yelled Charles weakly to the other four men.

So they ran over to the edge of the ship and attempted to shove her over. Luckily for Marissa, Andrew punched them again and she grabbed the edge of the ship.

"Jesus man. What the fuck is wrong with you?" asked William as he rubbed his black eye.

"What's wrong with me, you are the ones who are attempting to shove a poor, innocent woman off the edge of a ship. Now get out of my sight or I'll call security".

"Fine, fine, we're leaving", said Jake.

"Okay, well now that you're done beating up those guys, do you think you could pull me over?"

"Oh yes. I'm Andrew by the way".

"I'm Marissa".

"Okay, well um take my hand alright".

"Okay, but don't let go okay".

"I won't, I promise. So take my hand".

"Kay".

"Don't worry, I won't let…"

"Ahhhh! Oh my God!" said Marissa after she slipped on her dress".

"Hold on, hold on!"

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh!"

"I've got you. Just don't let go. You're going to have to pull yourself up a little!"

Eventually, he pulled her over, but since she had screamed so loudly, some of the crew had rushed over to see what had happened. When they arrived, Marissa was on top of him, which gave them the wrong idea.

"What the hell is going on here!" yelled a crewmember.

"He was just.."

"Get off him right now and don't say a word!"

Minutes later, Marie and Carlton arrived.

"I cannot believe that you tried to seduce my fiancé to sleep with you. I mean, how desperate can you be. Especially if he's not even paying you!"

"I."

"Just take her away for gods-sake".

"Stop!" said Andrew.

"Excuse me?" said Marie.

"She wasn't trying to seduce me or anything. Some guys were attempting to throw her off the ship and I just happen to be getting some air in the area and I heard her scream, so I quickly went over to help. Then, when I was trying to get her to the other side of the ship, she slipped on her dress and then when I finally got her over, she fell on top of me and then that's when those fine young men saw us."

"Is that really what happened Miss?" asked another crewmate.

"Uh-huh".

"Well then I believe you owe this young woman an apology", said the captain.

"Carlton, give her twenty dollars", ordered Marie.

"Is that all apologies are worth nowadays Marie?" asked Andrew.

"Well then, how about you come to diner with us tomorrow night", suggested Marie somewhat rudely and snobby.

"Thanks, I can't wait".

"Come on Andrew, we should go back to our rooms".

"So why is it that you were being harassed by those men earlier?" asked Carlton.

"I think you know why. Could I have smoke?"

"Sure, and what I think is that you are a prostitute. Is that correct?"

"My god, you know how to make it sound a lot worse then what it really is".

"So having sex with men, weather or not they're single, isn't bad?"

"I'm not about to suggest it to anyone as a career, but if you knew what I have been through, then you might understand. Now, if you don't mind, I'm cold and tired and would really like to go to bed now".

"What I don't understand is how you can sleep down in steerage?"

"Honestly, it's not as bad as you think, but for you it would probably be a living hell being so far away from all the Champaign and caviar".

"Good night Miss".

"Good night".

So, Marissa went downstairs contemplating of what had just happened to her; she was being harassed by rude men, almost thrown off the back of ship, rescued by a man whom she had scene earlier that day and had somewhat feelings for him, then being asked to accompany him and his first class friends to diner, then being questioned by a rude, disrespectful first classman.

As Marissa, was going back to her room, Andrew and Marie were already in there's.

"May I come in Marie?" asked Andrew.

"Sure".

"I just wanted to say that it was very kind of you to invite her to dinner for tomorrow night".

"Whatever".

"And, I was going to wait till we got to New York, but I though that now was an appropriate time. I was discouraged somewhat when you didn't like the ring I got for you, and I'm still going to buy you another ring, but I saw this, and I thought that you might like it", said Andrew as he handed Marie a large velvet-blue jewelry case.

"Oh my. Wow Andrew, it's very lovely", she said to him after opening the box and seeing a dark blue heart shaped diamond traced out with littler diamonds.

"It's said to be worth more then the Hope Diamond".

"It's great," she said pushing it aside.

"What's wrong?"

"I do not have anything in that color, so I can never where it".

"I'm sorry, Marie".

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed, so if you don't mind leaving".

"Not at all".

The next day, Andrew went to go find Marissa to apologize more for the way everybody acted last night.

"Is Marissa here?" he asked Javier down in steerage.

"Why, are you one of those men who tried to throw her of the boat last night?"

"No, no, not at all. I'm Andrew and".

"Oh, yeah, Marissa told us about you. Come on in, make yourself comfortable. She's in the bathroom right now; she should be out any minute now. I'm Javier, by the way, and this is Diego and Jorge."

"Nice to meet you all".

"Bathroom's free, oh Andrew hi, I didn't know that you were coming over".

"Well, I just wanted to talk and apologize again for Marie's behavior".

"Oh, okay".

"Do you think that maybe we could go out and take a walk?"

"Sure, just let me put my shoes on".

Moments later, she had her shoes on and was ready to go.

"Alright, let's go".

"I am deeply sorry for the way everyone acted last night".

"Don't be, I'm used to people treating me badly".

"How is that?"

"Well, my mom died when I was really young, and my father was very upset about that, so he would drink a lot. Then, he'd come home drunk and start beating me for no apparent reason. Then, when I was thirteen, he just drunk too much and he died too. So, I had no other family, at least none around there, so I started living on the streets. And then one day, when I was fourteen, this man, probably in his late thirties, asked me to accompany him on a trip to Europe, so since I had never been there before, I accepted. And I didn't know that all he really wanted from me was sex. But when we got to Europe, I hung out with him for a while, then one day he disappeared, but he left a note saying something like, "hey you were great, but I have to get back to my wife and kids. Hope you love Europe. Ted".

"So, he just left you there in Europe?"

"Yep. But after he did that to me, I really needed money because even though I really like Europe and all, I wanted to go back to America".

"And now you are".

"Uh-huh".

"So, tell me more about yourself".

"What do you wanna know?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two. What about you?"

"Twenty four."

"So, are you really engaged to that woman?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you really engaged to her?"

"Yes. Here's the ring I gave her".

"If you gave her the ring, why do you still have it?"

"Because, a friend of hers, who is also married, has a ring that she claims is bigger and worth more and stuff and so she said yes to marrying me, but she wants a different ring so when we arrive in New York, I'm going to get her another one," he said showing her this amazing ring.

"Oh my God. That ring is gorgeous. If you had it in your pocket last night, no wonder pulling me up was such a struggle. I mean, if you were to have fallen in the water, you would have gone strait to the bottom. I just don't get how she wouldn't of wanted this ring".

"Who knows?"

"What are your wedding plans?"

"Well, about a month after we arrive in New York, we are getting married," said Andrew unhappily.

"You don't sound to happy about it".

"I am, I'm just tired, that's all".

"Do you love her?"

"Excuse me!"

"It's a simple yes or no question".

"I, that is not your place to be asking me such a question".

"Fine then".

"I am leaving now".

"Good for you".

"No wait, this is my part of the ship, you should leave".

"My, my, my. Now who's being the rude one".

"I cannot believe you".

"Just wondering, but what is that thing that you're holding so close to you?"

"It's hey, give me that back!"

"Wow, you're an artist aren't you?"

"Just".

"Well, weather or not you are, you're really good".

"Thank you".

"It doesn't look though that you finished this one. What was it gonna be?"

"Well, yesterday, I was just sitting here and I was looking out to sea and it just look really pretty and all".

"Really?"

"Yes, why do you not believe me?"

"I don't know, it's just that I saw you up there yesterday and I just would have never guessed that you were and artist".

"What did you think I was?"

"I don't know. A business man, doing some reading or something like that".

"So, just wondering, but what sort of activities do you like to do when you're not working?"

"I love animals, so anything that allows me to be around them I enjoy. I also am somewhat fond of art. I like to go to museums and just look at them. Your probably wondering how someone like me can do all this kind of stuff and it's because a lot of my "employers" are these rich guys and when their wives are away, I get to do all of these fun, expensive rich people things".

"I don't think that I have ever meet anyone like you before".

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Oh it's a very good thing. So besides animals and museums, what else do you like to do?"

"I love to go on roller coasters. And dance".

"I have actually never been on a roller coaster before".

"No way", she said sarcastically.

"It's the truth".

"Well, when we get to New York, I am going to take you on a roller coaster and we're going to go on it so many times that we're gonna throw up eventually. Doesn't that sound fun!"

"Oh yes, I greatly enjoy throwing up".

"Well, they're a lot better then they sound".

"I'm sure they are".

"So, what kinds of things do like to do?"

"Normally I work all the time, but when I'm not working I read or draw".

"Does Marie know that you draw?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that, when I happened to be looking in you direction yesterday, it seemed that as soon as you saw her, you stopped what you were doing and hid it".

"Well, she knows that I draw, but she thinks that it's a pointless hobby, to her it's more a less a habit, but I try to avoid drawing around her as much as possible".

"Oh, okay. If it makes any difference, I for one think that you are unbelievably talented and shouldn't hide it what so ever. But that's just me".

"I'll keep that in mind".

"Good".

"So, is making me go on a roller coaster the only thing that you want me to do?"

"Oh no, there's thousands of things that I would love to teach you or make you do or whatever".

"Like what?"

"Have you ever skipped a stone?"

"No. I have heard of it though".

"Okay, well, I'll teach you how to do that too. Actually, if you had anything that's flat and somewhat heavy, I could teach you right now".

"What?"

"Yeah. Do you know where anything like that could be?"

"There's some coasters in the first class bedrooms, would that work?"

"Yeah, go get um".

"Alright, I'll be right back".

Minutes later, Andrew returned with armfuls of coasters.

"Wow, that's a whole lot of coasters".

"Yeah, well, they over stocked my room a little, but I don't think they'll miss them".

"Probably not".

"So, how do we do this?"

"Well, basically all you do is flick your wrist and send it flying".

"You do it first".

"Okay". She said as she skipped the coaster perfectly.

"Wow, you make it looks so easy".

"Yeah, well I grew up in Maine by the ocean so it was kind of natural and stuff I guess".

"Alright then", he said as he attempted to skip the stone.

"Oh my God. You were um".

"God, I am horrible".

"You said it".

"Give me another one".

"That one was a little better".

"Show me again".

"Okay, watch my wrist very carefully".

"Okay".

"You just grip it tightly and turn your wrist in and."

"Andrew?"

"Father".

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Um, well."

"And who is this young lady?"

"This is Marissa Stiles. She is the young woman I helped out last night and who is going to be joining us for dinner tonight".

"It's very nice to meet you Marissa".

"You too".

Ding, Ding, Ding, went to bell that signaled for dinner.

"Come on son, we must go dress for dinner".

"I'll see you at dinner Marissa".

"See ya".

"Excuse me Miss, but do you know what you are doing or what you're even going to where?" asked a very kind gentleman named Arthur Calhoun.

"I have no clue to either of those questions".

"Follow me, I think I have something that might fit you clothing wise".

"Thanks".

The next thing Marissa knew, she was in this gorgeous red gown with some type of black, sparkly slip thing over the top of it. Marissa had her long, flowing hair let down, and looked absolutely beautiful. When Andrew saw her he though to himself that she definitely made this boat "the ship of dreams", which was one of the many things people called the Titanic.

"By the way, you can keep the dress, Marissa", said Arthur.

"Oh my God, I couldn't it must have cost you a fortune".

"No, please I mean, I bought it for my daughter, but I recently found out that she is pregnant so she wont be able to where it for a while and besides, you look much better in it then she ever would have".

"Thank you, so much and not just for the dress, but for being so kind to me".

"Well. You seem like a great young lady, and should be treated as such".

"First class dinner, here I come".

When Marissa arrived down stairs, Andrew was already waiting for her. He watched her gracefully and beautifully come down the Grand staircase. To him, it felt as if them two were the only ones in the room and he secretly wished that he could pick her up, hold her tightly and sit down next to each other just talking. Of course, nothing was ever that easy.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Marissa".

"You look very handsome yourself".

"Oh my, Marissa, don't you clean up well", said Marie as Andrew's father, Joseph, escorted her to the first class dinning hall.

"Thanks".

"Would you like me to introduce you to everyone?" asked Andrew.

"Sure why not".

"Okay then. Well, that right there is John Jacob Aster, the richest man on the ship. And that is Margaret Tobin Brown.

While Andrew introduced Marissa to all of the wealthy first class people, nobody would have thought that this beautiful girl was a steerage prostitute who was only on board the Titanic because she cunningly stole her ticket.

"Dinner is served", said a waiter formally.

So Andrew led Marissa to their table. There, the night began.

"So Marissa, how are the accommodations in steerage class?" asked Joseph.

"They are great. The beds are extremely comfortable and I have yet to see any rats".

"This girl's a funny one isn't she Andrew", said a man at the table.

"That she is".

"So where did you grow up, Marissa?" asked the wife of another man at the table.

"I spent most of my life in Maine".

"Oh what part, I absolutely adore Maine", she said again.

"I grew up in Portland".

"Oh I love Portland. I have not been there in forever unfortunately".

"Darn".

"So where do you live now?" asked Marie's mother, Caroline.

"Right now my address is the RMS Titanic".

"How live like that, because I need to know where I am living every day of my life".

"I don't know. It's just that, when I moved to Europe, I was so excided because I love art and everything that I had heard about Europe was the art. It has amazing art, which it does. So pretty much any place where I can see art is my paradise".

"So are you an artist?" asked someone else.

"No, but really as long as I have air in my lungs and a pretty picture that can make me think, I'm good. And so to me life is not worth living unless you're making every moment count".

"To making it count", toasted Andrew.

"To making it count", recited everyone at the table.

Several hours later, people started to go off to their rooms.

"Are you having a good time?" whispered Andrew to Marissa.

"I'm having a blast", she whispered back.

"Well, now that it's almost 9:30, the men are going to politely excuse themselves for a brandy while they thank the women for letting them be in their company", said Andrew slyly into Marissa's ear.

"Oh my, it was a pleasure diner with you ladies tonight, especially you Marissa, now why don't we be off with a brandy", said a man at the table.

"I told you".

"Now Marissa, you can stay and join in our conversation if you would like too", offered Marie snobbishly.

"No thanks, I'm somewhat tired and should be off to bed".

"If you insist, then good night".

"Good night Marissa", Andrew said as he knelt down and kissed her hand. While he was doing that, Marissa cunningly placed a little note into his hand.

It read;

_Dear Andrew,_

_If you are up for some more fun, meet me at the clock at ten. See you there. _

Andrew wasn't sure what he should do. He wanted to be with Marissa more, but he wasn't sure what she had in mind. But, since he figured that she was a sincere woman, he would go and see what her plans were.

At ten, Marissa was already at the clock and to her surprise, Andrew had come.

"I'm surprised you came".

"I'm a little shocked that I'm here too".

"Well, afterwards, you wont. You'll be thinking thank God I came, I'm having so much fun".

"Why, where are we going?"

"Just follow me".

Minutes later, they arrived in the steerage part of the ship where it sounded like a huge party was going on.

"What is this?" yelled Andrew over all the noise.

"Every night, all the people in steerage come down here for a little fun, dancing and beer".

"Wow".

"You wanna something to drink first or can go right in and start dancing?"

"How about a drink first".

"Coming right up. Javier, can you get us two beers?"

"Sure".

"Excuse me miss, but would you dance with me?" asked a little boy to Marissa.

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Billy".

"Hi Billy, I'm Marissa and this is my friend Andrew".

"Hi Andrew".

"Hi Billy".

"You ready to dance now?"

"Uh-huh"

"Great".

"So for a while, Marissa and Billy danced. At the end of the song, Marissa sweetly kissed him on the check and he did the same, but also kissed her hand as well.

"You are unbelievable", said Andrew.

"Why is that?"

"Not to many women I know of would have done that".

"Well, the kid was brave enough to ask and he was just so adorable, I would have felt awful for turning him down".

"Even with that, most of the women I know would have been to afraid to touch a little kid in fear of them having some sort of disease or the child ruining their clothes".

"Well, I am not that type of girl".

"Thank God for that".

"You ready to dance now?"

"I've never heard this song before, but if you lead, let's go dance".

"Yah!"

So Andrew and Marissa danced the night away. That is until, Carlton was told that Andrew was not in his room and went down to break up the party.

The next day was Sunday, church day. And all of the members in first class attended to Titanic's church service. After church, Marissa secretly snuck onto the first class deck to talk to Andrew.

"Andrew, come here", she said quietly hiding behind a woman's hat and sun umbrella.

"What are you doing, you're not allowed to be up here?"

"I just had to see you again after what happened last night".

"Okay, but we have to talk somewhere privet".

"There's an empty room right here", she said as she pulled him into it.

"Alright, what is it that you need to talk about?"

"Andrew, I don't want you to think that I'm coming on to strongly here, but I think I'm falling in love with you".

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but if you are having any type of feelings for me in return, meet me at the bow of the boat at seven o'clock".

"I have to leave".

"Think about, please".

So Andrew left Marissa in the room to go on a tour of the Titanic by the designer of it, Thomas Andrews.

"Now here is where we keep the life boats", said Thomas.

"It doesn't look like there is that many", said Andrew.

"Yes, well. First of all the ship is almost impossible to sink. Second of all, nearly sixty full grown men can fit into each life boat, so Andrew, I do not think that there should be any worry of the Titanic sinking".

"Alright".

The tour was finished by about four thirty. At that time, the ladies had decided to go have their afternoon tea while the men decided to have a brandy. While they were in their rooms changing from church, Andrew's father, Joseph came in with a very stern look upon his face.

"Andrew, I think we need to talk".

"What about father?"

"Recently, I have noticed that you are disappearing every now and then, and I can't help but to blame that girl. She is messing with your head. She wants something from you and she is not going to get it. Now listen to me very closely. We have no money. The Hockley's however do. That is why you must not break this engagement with Marie do you understand me. Unless you want to become a taxi driver or busboy, you better not screw anything up and you better not be scene with that girl again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes father".

"Good, not finish getting dressed and I'll meet you in the brandy room".

"Alright".

So after that conversation with his father, Andrew realized that he did indeed have feelings for Marissa. Feelings that he no longer had any control over. He know that what he was about to decide upon would be frowned upon in so many ways, but he couldn't help it. He was desperately in love with her and was going to meet her at the bow at seven no matter what anyone thought.

So Andrew finished getting dressed and arrived in the brandy room. There he chatted and drank for a while until about a quarter till seven. At that time, he excused himself for not feeling well, and even though he could tell his father didn't believe him, Joseph was not one to make a scene. So he let Andrew go with only an evil look in his eyes and a frown pursed upon his lips.

The next thing Andrew knew, he was looking at the love of his life; Marissa Stiles. She just sat on a bench, looking out to sea, watching the sun set beautifully.

"Hello".

"You came".

"I came".

"What changed your mind?"

"I had a talk with my father and something he said made me realize that I relay do love you, and when port in New York, I want to get off with you and spend the rest of my life you".

"Sounds like a plan", she said on the verge of tears.

"Come here", he said holding out his arms ready to finally hold her and take care of her.

For several minutes, they stayed like that. Holding each other. No kissing or talking. Just holding each other the way people who are truly in love do.

Eventually Marissa had stopped crying and she said.

"I want to show you something", she said holding his hand as she walked to the bow.

"Isn't it beautiful, the sunset", she said.

"A beautiful sunset for a beautiful woman".

For several minutes they just stood there. Arms around each other just looking at the sky.

The next thing they knew, they were headed back to Andrew's room.

"So this is your room", she said admiring its paintings and beauty.

"Yeah".

"Just wondering, but would you be willing to draw me?"

"I would love to. How would you like to be drawn?"

"Have you ever done anything erotic?"

"A little when I was much younger, but ever since I met Marie, I've never been close. Why?"

"I was just think that, maybe it could be, nude".

"Sure, but I want you to where one thing".

"What's that?"

"Just stay right here and I'll be right back".

Moments later, Andrew returned with the velvet-blue box.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Open it".

"Oh my God. It's gorgeous".

"It's called the heart of the ocean. I gave it to Marie, but she didn't appreciate it much".

"So you want me to where this?"

"I would like you to".

"Definitely, but first I'm going to go to the bathroom to undress and to put on the necklace".

"It's right there", he said pointing to the restroom and handing her the necklace.

Minutes later, she came out of the restroom with only a robe on.

"Are you ready?" she asked while dropping the robe.

"Um yes. Oh my God".

"What, what is it?"

"Nothing it's just that you look so, beautiful".

"Thanks, so where do you want me to sit?"

"Um, right there on the couch. And just knock that pillow off, and yeah, out your hand by your face like that. Perfect".

Carefully and beautifully, Andrew drew Marissa. About a half an hour later, he had finished.

"I'm done" he said.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure come here".

"Oh my God. It's amazing".

"You look amazing".

"Thanks".

"Um come here, instead of where those clothes, why don't you where this", he said pulling out a gorgeous pale purple and pink dress.

"Oh my goodness, that's beautiful".

"I gave it to Marie, but she said that it wasn't her taste, and I just never had an opportunity to return it".

"Thank you so much".

"I also want you to have this", he said pulling out the wedding ring out of his pocket.

"Really, you really want to do this? You really wanna marry me?"

"More then you could possibly know".

"Yes, yes, yes", she said hugging him.

"That was the exact response I was looking for".

"Oh my God. I don't think I've ever been more happy in my entire then I am right now".

"I'm so happy to hear that. So I'm going to put the drawing and the diamond in the safe okay".

"Great, so what to you wanna do now?"

"I don't."

Andrew started, but stopped when he heard someone trying to unlock the door.

"Oh my God", said Andrew.

"Follow me".

So Andrew did. Marissa led him out another door out into the hallway. Then she took them around some corners and they some how ended up going down into the workroom.

"Hey, what the hell are you all doing down here. You could get hurt!" yelled some guy working down there.

"Sorry", they both yelled back laughing at the same time.

Eventually, they lost anyone who was trying to find them by running into the garage where all of the cars were parked.

"This looks like a nice car", said Marissa.

"Yes it does", said Andrew as he sat up in the driver seat.

"Oh my God", she said while laughing.

"Where to Miss?" he asked jokingly.

"To the stars", she said grabbing him and pulling him into the backseat with her.

"I am totally and completely in love with you".

"I think you're my first love".

And after they said that it, they didn't say another word. Instead, they had sex. Beautiful, romantic, passionate sex. The type of sex that God doesn't oppose. The type of sex in which only two people who love each other unconditionally can have. And that was what they each experienced for the first and last time that night on April 14th, 1912.

After they were done, they just lay there. They lie there without any clothes on, yet their bodies were so warm. They didn't say anything; it was as if they were communicating telepathically. Eventually, they got dress and left the garage. They went to the deck where the night was cold and the stars were shinning brightly. And even though there wasn't any music they danced. He twirled her around and then brought her close to his body. Each time he did that, she'd put her arms around him and he'd kiss her lightly, A kiss that was romantic, but not in an ostentatious manor. Yet some how, the two men who were up in the crows nest, still looked down upon them.

"Hey, Jerry look over here. Look at those two-love birds right there".

"My, my, my don't they look cute".

"They sure do. Hey what's that ahead?"

"It looks like a. Oh my God. It's an iceberg. Call them, call them!"

"Oh pick up, pick up you bloody bastards!"

"Hello",

"Iceberg right ahead!"

"Thank you".

So the crew immediately started slowing down the boat, attempting to change the direction.

"Why aren't they moving?" yelled Jerry.

Down below, Marissa and Andrew continued to dance and hold each other. Little did they know, their enjoyment would soon be cut short.

"Oh my God! What is that?" she said.

"It looks like, like ice"

"Why would there be ice falling from the sky and why was there that big jolt?"

"I don't know. Follow me".

"Okay".

So this time Andrew led. He led them back to the first class rooms. He had lied somewhat to Marissa, but it was to keep her from worrying. He was going back to look for Mr. Andrews to see if his prediction was correct. As they were heading up there, Carlton found them. But conning as he was, he slipped the diamond into the coat pocket that Andrew had put on her before they left the room.

"Andrew, oh my God, where have you been?" asked Marie as if nothing was wrong.

"Marie, stop."

"Excuse me?"

"I said stop. No more", he said as he casually pointed to the ring on Marissa's finger.

"Oh my God" they all said.

"Andrew, I know you think you love this girl here, but do you really think you know her?" said Joseph.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we couldn't find the diamond and by the way, me and Carlton saw the picture".

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that maybe your little girlfriend here stole that diamond".

"I cannot believe that you'd say something like that!"

"Carlton, search her"

"I found it".

"Andrew, no I swear. They're framing me. I swear!"

"Take her away," said Joseph.

"Andrew, no, I swear!"

"I don't know?" he said extremely confused.

So security came and took Marissa away. They took her to the basement where they handcuffed her to a large pipe.

"I'll watch over her", said Carlton with an evil smile upon his face.

"I cannot believe you", she said exceedingly livid.

"He's too good for you. You know that. And since he didn't even defend you, he must not truly love you!"

"Don't say that!"

"You know, that jolt, people are saying that this ship may actually sink. Now that would be awful. Having poor you chained up down here as water floods the ship".

"You are a sick man!"

"Now, if I were you, I would not make me outraged!"

"Why is that?"

"Because I have a loaded gun and I could end your fate a lot faster then drowning my dear girl!"

Above deck, people were scurrying around trying to figure out what the jolt was all about.

"Mr. Andrews, thank God I found you".

"Oh yes, hello Andrew. What can I do for you, I'm somewhat in a hurry".

"What's wrong with the ship. I mean I have an idea, I was there when the iceberg hit, but is anything seriously wrong with it?"

"I'm only telling you this because I know you're a good person. The ship is sinking. Slowly right now, but in a couple of hours, there will be nothing left but the mere memory of it. So please, take this life jacket and get your coat, it's terribly cold outside, and get out there as soon as possible".

"Thank you Mr. Andrews".

"Your welcome, now please hurry".

So Andrew put on his life jacket and went to go get his coat. On his way back to his room, he ran into his father.

"Andrew come on now follow me, I believe there is a boat waiting for us. Here's a jacket", said Joseph giving him a jacket that Joseph mistakenly put the diamond in in hope of saving it.

"Father no"

"Now Andrew, follow me and don't go doing anything stupid that you might regret, like dieing".

So Joseph took hold of his wrist like a four year old and dragged him against his will outside to the deck.

"Come on, Marie and Caroline are getting on a boat right now".

"Father! Stop!"

"Excuse me! Uh".

He said as Andrew flicked a coaster at him that he found in his coat pocket.

"Andrew, Andrew get back her now!"

Andrew ignored him and rushed back inside to rescue Marissa.

"Mr. Andrews, Mr. Andrews! Have you scene Mr. Andrews anywhere anyone!"

"Oh, I think I saw him head down that corridor right there a few minutes ago", said a young woman.

"Thank you so much".

So Andrew rushed down there hoping to find him. Luckily, he didn't have to search long before he did.

"Mr. Andrews, please tell me how to get to where they would keep a convict?"

"Andrew please you have to go back out to deck to get a life boat".

"Mr. Andrews, I'm going weather or not you'll help me, but if you help me, it would be a lot faster".

"From here, take a left. Then go down the staircase. That will lead you to the basement. From there, turn right then left and then when you see the prisoner room, go in there".

"Thank you Mr. Andrews".

"Now hurry boy!"

So Andrew was off. He was quickly downstairs, but when he got there, water was flowing in rapidly.

"Marissa!" he yelled, Marissa!"

Faintly, she heard him.

"Andrew? Andrew is that you?"

"Where are you?"

"Follow my voice".

"It's a lot harder then it sounds!"

"Where are you now?"

"I think I'm getting closer, your voice is getting louder".

"Yours too".

Soon enough, he found her. Handcuffed to a pipe. Carlton was already gone, so she was in there all alone. Worrying about weather or not someone would rescue her. Fortunate for her, Andrew realized that it was all framed up and went to save her.

"Marissa".

"Oh my God. Thank God you're here. I was so scared".

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I love you so much", he said coming up and kissing her.

"Don't be it's okay, just get me the hell out of here".

"Alright, do you know where a key is?"

"Um, I think it might be on that corkboard right there".

"What would it look like?"

"It was a silver one".

"Damn it, all these are bronze".

"Oh God!"

"I'll be right back".

"What, where are you going?"

"I'll be right back".

And he was off again. He went to go look for something to cut through the chain on the handcuffs. Without having to look to far, he found an axe by a fire emergency fixation. He quickly grabbed it and ran back to the room.

"I found an axe!"

"I never though that I would be to happy about hearing those words, but you have no idea how happy it makes me!"

"Alright, so hold still and I'll chop it".

"Okay, but before you do take a couple practice swings over there".

So he did. He did a couple shots, and then came back over.

"Alright, you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay. Just do it swift and quick".

"Okay, on the count of three".

"One, two, three!"

Chop!

Andrew cut it swiftly and Marissa was free.

"Oh thank you so much!"

"Okay, come on, the water's rising faster and faster!"

So they were off. They quickly found a staircase and ran up it as fast as they could. When they got upstairs, they saw a swarm of steerage people being held back by bars by some of the crew.

"I told you before, as soon as all of the first and second class women and children have boarded, we will let you on!"

"Goddamn it, you ain't gonna let us out of here and there is tons of young women and children down here!" said Liam.

"Hey, Liam, Javier, Jorge, Diego, come here, I have a plan!"

"What's your plan?" asked Andrew.

"You guys, pull this bench out of the floor boards and start ramming it into the bars".

"Good plan Marissa".

So the five guys pulled it out and started pushing it into the bars".

"Stop that this instant!"

Eventually, they knocked down the bars.

"Come on everyone, up to the deck!" yelled Liam.

So everyone rushed upstairs. There, Joseph was still on Titanic.

"Andrew, where the hell have you been?"

"I had to save Marissa!"

"Come on, there is a boat that is willing to take a couple first class men".

"What about women?"

"I'm sure she'll find something".

"Andrew go on, I'm a survivor. I'll be fine. Just go".

"See, even she wants you to go. Come on now."

"Go please".

So he got aboard a life ship.

"There is no boat is there?"

"No, there is, but I don't see how it will help you, you haven't exactly made to many friends here on board".

"Apparently not".

As Andrew looked up, he saw Marissa's face, which didn't look too good.

"Oh my God", he said quietly right before he jumped through a window back onto the ship.

"Andrew! Oh my God!" she said as she saw him jump off.

"Marissa!"

"Andrew!" she said as she ran downstairs to the Grand hallway to him.

"Marissa!"

"I cannot believe you did that. You're idiot. You're so crazy!"

"I just couldn't go on with out you!"

As he said that, they hugged and kissed each other. At the same time, Joseph had realized that he had given Andrew the coat with the diamond. After that, he pulled the shotgun out of his pocket and ran downstairs ready to get the diamond.

Joseph shot a couple of times, but thankfully missed.

"Damn it!" Joseph said.

"What is it asked Carlton?"

"I gave him the jacket with the diamond! Damn!"

After that, Marissa and Andrew were downstairs again.

"Do you think he's gone?" she asked.

"I think so. Let's go back up and look".

When they got back up there, they saw Mr. Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews?"

"Oh Andrew. Why aren't you on a life boat?"

"I had to save her," he said.

"Oh well, you better head on up".

"Aren't you going to come?" she asked.

"No, I designed this ship and made people think it was 'unsinkable' and now, more then half the people on board are going to die. The least I can do is go down with the ship. Please hurry and get back up there".

So they rushed back upstairs. There on deck the band was playing in hope of keeping people calm. There were no more boats left and the bow of the boat was sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean.

"We have to head up to the stern, that's the only way we'll be safe for the longest amount of time", he said.

"Alright".

So they started running up to the stern as quickly as possible. By the time they got there, other people had thought of the exact same idea and was very crowed.

"Come on Marissa, don't let go of my hand".

"I won't"

Eventually, they reached the stern. When they got there, they climbed over to the edge of it.

"Oh my God" he said.

"Andrew, do you remember this, this is where we first met!"

"I know. I love you so much Marissa!"

"I love you too".

"The boat is sinking".

"Um, okay, when I say so, take a deep breath because we are going to go underwater. Don't let go of my hand. And then get back up to the surface as fast as possible. There, we'll find something to float on until another boat comes to get us. Okay Andrew?"

"Alright. Are you sure that will work?"

"Positive, besides you've got a life jacket and I'm a great swimmer".

"I trust you and love you so much Marissa".

"I love you too. Now we're getting closer, so when I say so hold your breath".

"Okay".

"Alright, ready? Now!"

The stern went under and so did everyone on it. Andrew did what he was told; he took a deep breath and held on to Marissa's hand for as long as he could. But because the water pressure was so strong, he let go. Marissa however was truthful; she was a great swimmer and was able to swim up to the surface. There, she quickly found Andrew and they made their way from all the desperate people eager to survive. They eventually found a small door. It was big enough for only one of them to fit. Marissa said that since she could swim well, her body could handle being in the water better then his could, so he went on the door. It was also because; she threatened to drown herself if he didn't do so. So he unwillingly, go up on the door.

"Andrew, steeling that ticket may have been the most criminal thing I've even done, but I'm so thankful I did so. I led me to you and I thank God for every second we are fortunate enough to spend together. And Andrew, if I don't make it,"

"Don't talk like that! You will survive."

"Andrew, just listen, if I don't I want you to live your life. I want you to get married and have lots of babies and then when you're really old, I want you to die peacefully in your sleep. You got that?"

"Yes, I love you so much and you will always be the only woman I ever truly loved, okay".

"And you will always be the only man I ever loved".

Several hours later, the lifeboats started to make the rounds. Checking to see if anyone was still alive. Hardly anyone was. Andrew was still on the door, hair frozen with ice sickles and chapped lips from the dreadful cold. Marissa was also extremely frozen; her face even looked blue.

"Is anyone still alive out there?" yelled a crewmate.

"Again, is anyone still alive?"

"Marissa, there's a boat. Wake up there's a boat. Marissa? I love so much Marissa and I'll never let go. Never" he said kissing her hand one last time and letting it go watching her float away into the deep horror and coldness of the ocean.

So Andrew got off the door, and swam over to a dead crewmate with a whistle. He blew into it hoping that someone would hear him.

Someone did. They quickly turned around and rowed back over to him. There he got on and was immediately taken to the Carpathia boat that had gotten the Titanic's distress call. There he was given blankets to warm up with.

In the morning, they had finally reached New York. There Carpathian crewmates were going around taking survivors names.

"Excuse me, sir, but could I have your name?"

"Stiles, Andrew Stiles" he said.

"Thank you".

The next thing that Andrew knew was that he saw his Joseph and Marie, looking around, for him no doubt.

"You probably won't be finding any of your people down here mate", said a crewmate.

That was the last I ever saw of either of them", said Andrew finishing his story to Brock and the rest of his team.

"Oh my God. That, I could never have gone through that", said Brock eyes welling up with tears.

"Grandpa, is that why mom's name is Marissa?" asked Emma.

"Sure is".

"Did you ever tell mom or grandma or anyone of this story before?"

"I have never even spoken of Titanic since that day'.

"I can see why", said Brock.

"But it was nice having people listen with out interrupting. I have gone to many years without talking about it and you have no idea how good it felt to tell you all".

"Thank you so much Andrew".

"The pleasure was mine. Now if you don't mind, I am somewhat tired".

So Andrew went to go lie down. That night, while everyone else slept, Andrew got up. He quietly got up, got "the heart of the ocean" diamond out from his suitcase and went outside. There he stood at the edge, thinking quietly about things Marissa had said.

"To me, life's not worth living unless you're making every moment count".

"Where to Miss?" he remembered while they were in the car.

"To the stars".

"Steeling that ticket may have been the most criminal thing I've ever done, but it brought me to you and I thank God for every second I am fortunate enough to spend with you".

"I'll never let go Marissa. I'll never let go", he thought one last time.

These words and conversations stuck in his mind. Then, as he looked down into the ocean that took her away, he dropped the diamond. He did it as a tribute to Marissa Stiles and to all the other people who lost their lives on Titanic. But mostly, it was to Marissa, the one person who understood him completely and loved him just as much as he loved her.


End file.
